


The Juniper Tree

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Reincarnated Harry, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senju Harikēn had not always been a Senju.</p><p>Nor had she always been a child.</p><p>Or even a girl for that matter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, once upon a time, Senju Harikēn had been a boy, born with a prophecy hanging high over his head,  a boy named Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Juniper Tree

 

 

 

 

 

Senju Harikēn had not always been a Senju.

Nor had she always been a child.

Or even a girl for that matter.

 

 

No, once upon a time, Senju Harikēn had been a boy, born with a prophecy hanging high over his head,  a boy named Harry Potter.

Yet, Harikēn could not remember anything past the end of Harry Potter's prophecy. She remembered watching Lord Voldemort fall, she remembered picking up the Elder Wand, but then, it all just stops. Like the final page of a book, with the last chapter torn out and left forever unknown. She tried not to worry about it too much.

Because in all honesty, though she could remember it all, it seemed more like the memories one got from reading a book. There was emotion, there was tension, but it was as if she had been reading a tale from first person.

While Harry Potter's tale may have been fascinating, it was not Senju Harikēn's life.

Senju Harikēn was the only daughter of Senju Butsuma, twin to one Hashirama, her only elder sibling by a grand total of seventy two minutes. Senju Harikēn was a reasonably pretty five year old, with dark, eternally messy hair and bright green eyes that she had inherited from her father's mother. Senju Harikēn was a little girl born into war, who dreamed of nothing more than peace, of bringing nothing more than peace to the land.

There had once been a time when her father had considered her nothing more than a pretty doll, to marry off to a worthy Senju to ensure a new generation of soldier for their war with the Uchiha.

Harikēn had shattered those ideals three years ago, when at the tender age of two, she mastered the tree walking exercise. It had been an unprecedented account of a child consciously using chakra, and had forced her father to realize her potential far outweighed that of any possible sons that could come along.

For as unfortunate as it was, genius did not pass on through the blood, it just, happened. And so, Harikēn joined Hashirama for training upon their third birthday.

There were some days that she felt bad, that her genius was unnatural and it was unfair of her to race so far ahead of her peers, of her twin.

But then Harikēn watched as injured Senju returned from battle, and she knew that in order to protect her younger siblings, in order to protect Hashirama, she would have to use every advantage she had access to.

Senju Harikēn had a lot of big ideas for a five year old. She dreamed of peace, she dreamed of a world where her brothers were raised as boys instead of future soldiers.

She created reasonable goals all the same.

The healing in this world was rudimentary at best, and horrific at worst. Harikēn remembered little on the topic of healing from Harry, at least, any healing that could be useful.

But she remembered a lot about plants and remedies. Though those may have needed magic, she had chakra. She could figure out a way to make it work. She would become the greatest medic, and she would become a strong fighter, and she would keep her brothers safe.

 

This promise, she swore she would keep until her final breath.

 


End file.
